


Welcome To The Freakshow

by MV_lit



Series: We're Running Away To The Circus [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men
Genre: Anal Sex, Beta Erik, Bottom Charles, Charles Xavier - Freeform, Cherik - Freeform, Circus/Freakshow AU, Erik Lehnsherr - Freeform, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier - Freeform, For Yaoilifesneccessity, Heats, M/M, Omega Charles, Omegaverse, One-Shot, Top Erik, X-men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MV_lit/pseuds/MV_lit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After running off from home to avoid an arranged marriage, Charles spots a bright poster and makes the impulsive decision to join the show that is currently travelling through the town. Though warned away from him by his new roommate, Charles speaks to one of the more isolated performers, after catching the man watching him several times. From there things only grow more interesting despite their different views.</p><p>WARNING: This is an underage fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The Freakshow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yaoilifesneccessity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilifesneccessity/gifts).



> WARNING: This is an underage fanfiction. While this is not an uncommon warning within omegaverse fanfictions, one does need to be aware that there is a ten year age gap between Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr, as is canon. PLease take note that Charles is seventeen and Erik is twenty-seven. If this bothers you, please refrain from reading. This is consensual between both characters.
> 
> I apologize for how late this is. I got sick and then I got busy. For Yaoilifesneccessity.

_Come one, Come all, To the greatest show on Earth ___the poster had declared in overly bright colors. And who hadn’t wanted to run away to join the circus as a child? At least that was Charles’ justification for it. He hadn’t ever hitched out on his own and upon spotting the poster the young omega had made an impulsive decision. One that ultimately led him to the position he was now in, but that’s for later in his story.  


At seventeen years of age Charles thought he knew everything, and he pretty much did. He knew more than most of the world’s adult population. But he never realized that knowledge came in different forms.  


Looking around at the dingy, worn tents that dotted the area away from the show he had to admit it was a step down from his lifestyle before, but he would adjust. And the performers he had met so far seemed rather friendly, minus the Savage Man and his brother, the knife-thrower.  


He didn’t think it’d be too bad working here. His duties had already been explained to him and he didn’t think it’d be too hard to fall into the routine. It was late evening so there was nothing for him to do today, but tomorrow they had a show and there was quite a lot that would need to be done. But for the moment he was shown to the tent he would be sharing with another performer. The beta had smiled a crooked grin and introduced himself as Rémy. If he were being honest, Charles would say that he was a bit tired and between that and the beta’s thick Cajun accent all he really caught was the word ‘cards’.  


It wasn’t long after that that they both had gone to bed because according to his new roommate they would have to get up very early to be prepared in time for the show. Though he found the bed, or rather cot, to be a bit hard the omega slept well.  


His roommate wasn’t joking, it turned out, as the entire camp was woken before the sun was halfway up the horizon. Charles had originally been concerned about lagging behind as he was unsure of what to do but luckily for him Rémy for the most part had the same jobs as he did and walked him through his jobs. Everything seemed simple enough.  


First on the list was breakfast, because he was one of the newest hires he was assigned to the kitchen crew, which consisted of him, Rémy, and another beta who introduced himself as Kurt. Charles thought it was hard enough just to decipher Rémy’s accent, but he couldn’t even begin to place his newest acquaintance’s accent. Maybe German? But moving on, he found his first task relatively easy. And it also gave him the opportunity to observe, if not meet, the rest of the performers. He had to admit, he was surprised to find so few people. He had only ever been to one circus, but he had assumed that they all had a large staff. This show only had fifty or so performers and staff to handle all of the set up.  


Charles did his best to be amicable; after all, chances were he’d be here for a while. And it worked with mostly everyone, but according to Beast, a performer covered head to toe in hair, the two uncouth individuals were from Canada and didn’t get on well with anyone. Charles decided it was probably best to stay out of their way.  


After breakfast was over and everything was cleaned up Charles and Rémy headed for the front of the campsite to set up the ticket booth for the night’s show.  


Charles turned, noticing one of the performers was watching him. The brunet stood leaning against the show’s truck a good hundred or so feet away, his piercing green eyes fixed on him. The omega nudged his new friend. “Who is that?”  


The auburn beta looked over. “Oh, that’s Erik. I’d stay away from him if I were you, he’s trouble.”  


Charles was reluctant to pull his eyes away to meet his roommate’s gaze. “How come?”  


“Word is he’s got a nasty past. That and it’s impossible to talk to him, he’s got the nastiest superiority complex I’ve ever encountered. I don’t think he’s said more than two words to anyone here outside of an insult.” Rémy spoke. “I find the best course of action is to stay out of his way.”  


“I’ll keep that in mind.” The young omega muttered, looking over his shoulder to find the brunet still watching him, rolling a silver coin between his fingers. Finally pulling his gaze away, he suppressed a shudder, he could still feel his gaze on his back.  


………………..  


The show went off without a hitch that night, Charles’ only regret was that he wasn’t able to see it. As a newcomer his job revolved more around running the ticket booth than helping with the show. He would be considered second string for the time. After the show was when he performed his act, so to speak.  


When he had signed up for the show the director had stated that everyone in the show had a talent, and that if he wanted to join he must prove his talent. It had taken Charles a moment to think of something extraordinary he could use as his talent. As a child, Charles had always been observant, often times to a worrying extent. Now, he put his odd skill to use. It worked, he had been appointed the task of fortune teller.  


If he was being honest with himself, he felt a bit bad about taking these people’s money. He just hoped no one took his words too seriously. As he sat behind his card table doling out fancied words he felt eyes on him, at the moment he couldn’t look due to the people at his table. Once the action had died down, he turned to sate his curiosity slightly disappointed to find no one there.  


He could’ve sworn he felt a smoldering gaze on him. Shaking his head, he chalked it up to a long day.  


………………  


Charles didn’t see Erik again until several days later, after yet another long, tiresome show. He had long since figured out that the reticent brunet was the source of the constant feeling of being watched, and he was quite frankly tired of it. This night, he had caught him in the act, managing to peer over just enough to spot him before turning back to the frivolous spenders wasting their hard-earned money on honeyed words.  


That night had been particularly biting, and the audience had numbered fewer than the previous shows. As it grew colder, the late stayers were quick to clear out and Charles soon found his opportunity to close down for the evening.  


Standing, he stretched, the joints in his back popping noisily after having been seated for hours. He thanked the two crew members who folded up his card table and carted it off, taking pity on him.  


Now that he had the opportunity, he walked toward the shadow of the main tent. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the dark and, for a moment all he could spot was the glowing tip of the cigarette that hung from Erik’s lips. Once he could see well enough to continue onward, he approached him. He wasn’t sure what he would find, but the neutral scent of a beta was a relief.  


Charles knew that Erik knew he was there, he could feel the beta’s piercing gaze on him, watching from the corners of his eyes. Another moment lapsed before Charles broke the silence.  


“Those are bad for you, you know. They’ll severely shorten your life.”  


For a moment Charles thought he wouldn’t respond, as a moment ticked away without the brunet breaking the silence. “I’m sure I’m exposed to much worse things out here.” He spoke, though flicking the cigarette away into the forest.  


“You’ve been watching me.” The young omega spoke, turning his head enough to keep a close eye on Erik.  


Whatever response he was expecting, the one the beta offered wasn’t it. “Have I?”  


“Yes, you have.” Charles replied, not amused by his answer, though curious. “Why?”  


“I wasn’t aware there was a law against it.”  


Charles furrowed his eyebrows. “There’s not. But it is confusing. If I understand correctly, you’re not overly fond of anyone here.”  


“Is that what they’ve been saying about me?” He asked. “Though there’s not many people here to be overly fond of.” Though his tone didn’t change, Charles caught an air of playfulness to the beta’s banter.  


“Oh, is that so?” Charles hummed. “Would you mind sharing with me why you’ve been watching me since I got here then, if there aren’t any people here to be fond of?”  


“I said there weren’t many, not that there weren’t any at all.”  


“Is that why you were watching me?”  


“Do you fault me for it?” Erik asked, lip tipping up in a smirk.  


“No, but you don’t know me. You can’t be fond of me.” Charles retorted.  


“I’ve watched you, I know you well enough. I’m more interested in one’s behavior when not in the spotlight. I must say, you hide your irritation incredibly well. It doesn’t take a telepath to see that you don’t want to be sitting there lying to people about how their lives will eventually get better and taking their money.” Erik spoke, still watching him from the corner of his eye.  


“I don’t believe anyone wants to give false hope, but sometimes even false hope is better than no hope at all.” The omega replied, watching Erik with a mix of curiosity and concern.  


“It’s better to be prepared for days to get worse than to hope for them to get better.”  


“That can’t be a fulfilling life, just surviving. Just subsisting, without hope for a better future.” Charles gently spoke.  


“Your better future is contingent on an innate goodness of humanity. Do you really believe that anyone out there would care, that half a world away they care about your quality of life, about your existence? They can throw their money away to charities and it would be for naught. It’s a show of wealth, that they have money to waste. It’s best to throw it to a charity that will only donate one percent of one percent. Best to keep up the façade that we’re more than just animals, doing what we can to survive, that we have a sense of higher reasoning, of morality. That sort of naïveté will get you nowhere in life.” Erik rebutted.  


“You believe me naïve, Erik?”  


At the mention of his name, the beta looked to him for the first time in their conversation. “Yes, I do. You’re too trusting.”  


Though shocked by the words, Charles still found it within himself to reply. “And you do not trust enough. Your view of this world is dystopian. You believe everyone apathetic?”  


“It’d be foolish to believe otherwise. It is the blissful ignorance of youth whence one believes that all is well with the world and nothing could ever harm them.”  


“Am I that ignorant? If you believe you know me so well from all your skulking about, tell me. Do you believe me to be nothing but a starry-eyed youth?” Charles spoke, outrage seeping into his tone.  


“Only that of youth. You believe the world is good, that is because you are young.” Erik replied calmly.  


“And what is your excuse?” Charles rebutted.  


“I believe the world is bad, and that is because I am old. I’ve had the veil of bliss painfully torn from my eyes.”  


Charles stood silent for a moment, searching for the words to say. “Maybe the world isn’t always the kindest, but you’ll end up painfully alone if you cannot let anyone in for fear of being hurt. This life is give and take, and often it takes much more than it gives. But even if there is one last thing in the world, one thing you still cherish, even if it is no more than a memory, you should hold tight to it. Everything can be taken, but they can’t take your hope, only you can give them that.”  


A moment passed in silence before Charles managed to pull his eyes from where they had stayed glued to the ground during his speech. He wasn’t sure what he expected to find upon meeting Erik’s sharp green eyes, but he hadn’t expected to find the man searching his face, as though trying to find a hidden intent, trying to peer into his soul. It seemed he had found what he was searching for as he met Charles’ eyes with a firm nod before looking back out into the twilight that surrounded them.  


Charles pursed his lips, growing uncertain. The look he had seen in Erik’s eyes, even if just for a single second before the mask slid back into place, told him all he needed to know about the man’s past. There was a core event that defined him, a reason behind his cynicism. And for whatever reason, Charles wanted to know what it was. What had stung this man deep enough for him to keep distance between himself and others.  


Closing the distance between them, the omega set a gentle hand on his arm. “My friend, it’s getting late. Everyone has packed up and turned in for the night, I believe it may be time for us to do the same.”  


Erik looked down at him, an indiscernible emotion flickered through his eyes. Gone, before Charles could place it. A second passed before the beta gave a curt nod before turning and trekking toward the tents.  


Charles did his best to follow him, unable to see in the moonless night. Soon enough he found his way back to his tent, having followed the sound of Erik’s footsteps. Ducking into his tent, he stopped, quickly retreating beneath the litany of curse that greeted him as his roommate, and his guest, waved him out before returning to their coupling.  


Blushing fiercely, the young omega looked about the silent camp trying his best to erase the newest image from where it was seemingly burned into his retinas. He was strongly considering just staying the night in the supply tent, beginning to shiver in the icy air, when nearby a tent flap opened, illuminating the area for a brief moment before it fell again.  


A moment passed with Charles squinting into the dark in a futile attempt to make out who was standing there. Luckily, they didn’t keep him guessing for long. “Kicked out of your tent?”  


Charles nodded before realizing that the man could not see him. “Yes,-” He called out trotting over to Erik. “I didn’t realize he had…company.”  


From the little light slipping through the tent’s opening, he could see Erik looking him over. “If you’d like you could bed with me for the night. It’s not much to offer, but it’ll be better than sleeping in the supply tent. Certainly much warmer-”  


“Thank you, I very much appreciate it.” Charles interrupted, eager to get inside. He could feel heat seeping out through the cracked tent flap, teasing him.  


“The only issue is you’d have to share my bed.” Erik finished. “I don’t have a cot like the others, fortunately enough, and it should easily fit us both. I can’t imagine you would take up too much space.”  


Before Charles could respond, the beta had turned and opened the flap to his tent, gesturing him inside. The young omega gratefully walked in, Erik following and closing the tent flaps behind him.  


Charles’ shoulders sank in relief as the warm air chased off the nipping chill on his skin. Removing his coat, he turned to find Erik standing near the entrance, eyes dragging along his form ever so slowly, as though taking in and savoring every little detail. Charles swallowed hard, resisting the urge to shudder beneath his gaze.  


Those piercing eyes, they were predatory, but there was something else there. Something hiding within their depths, something warmer, safer. He was as terrified as he was curious of what that expression meant. He forced himself to look away from the beta.  


Scanning the tent, he was relieved to find that, yes, Erik in fact did not have a cot, instead having a fold out bed that probably would easily hold both of them.  


The air about them grew to tense, in Charles opinion, and after several more moments of complete silence he spoke up, once again thanking the beta. “Thank you, again. You didn’t have to invite me in.”  


Erik shrugged. “I can’t just leave you to the cold. It’d be shameful. Besides, you’ve got much more mind about you than anyone else here.” At this point a sharp glint entered his eyes. “And it’s not often I get an opportunity to share my bed with someone of such a bright disposition.”  


Charles felt his face heat at the beta’s words. “Yes, well-” He trailed off, uncertain what to say.  


Erik gestured to the bed. “Make yourself comfortable.”  


Nodding, the omega walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, unlacing his shoes. Setting them aside, he scooted over to the far side of the bed. He felt the other edge of the bed dip as Erik sat down. After a moment, he felt the beta shift as he lay down and pulled the fleecy blankets over them both before reaching down and shutting off the camping lantern.  


“Goodnight, Erik.” Charles whispered, unsure of what else to say, but feeling too awkward to leave it be.  


“Goodnight, Charles.” The beta replied, voice a comforting rumble.  


…………………  


The young omega woke several hours later, uncomfortably hot. He whined lowly, squirming. Unsure of what was going on, or really even what to do, he slipped out of bed. At least, he tried to.  


Before he could sit up, long fingers wrapped around his wrist, keeping him in bed. Looking behind him Charles found the glazed over eyes of the tired beta watching him. Suppressing the urge to whine, Charles sat still as Erik’s eyes skimmed over him, though he was unable to stop the shiver that ran through him beneath the weight of his gaze.  


“Charles, are you okay?” He gently asked, eyes filled with concern.  


“I-I’m not sure.” Charles replied, struggling to think through the haze of hormones pumping through his veins.  


“Were you aware you were going into heat?”  


Charles shook his head vehemently, his grasp on language disappearing quickly. “Never-ngghn- had one.”  


He thought he saw the beta’s brows furrow in concern but it was too dark to tell for sure. “Charles, how old are you?”  


“Seventeen.” The omega muttered, trying not to shift as odd feather-light sensations drifted through his abdomen.  


“And this is your first heat?” Erik asked, slightly confused. At the nod from Charles he continued. “Did you grow up around people outside of your family?” Upon seeing the young omega shake his head, he frowned. “I’ve heard of this before. An omega fails to go into heat at the correct stage in development due to an underexposure to outside alphas and betas.”  


Charles groaned, burying his head in the pillow, shifting uncomfortably as tendrils of heat coiled around his groin and he felt a new emptiness between his legs. He shuddered as the beta lightly rubbed along his back, drawing soothing circles and nonsensical patterns into the heated flesh.  


Sitting up abruptly, Charles stripped of his shirt, tossing it aside before lying back down and urging Erik to continue his ministrations. Several minutes passed in that way, with the beta trying to relax him, before the throbbing nothingness grew to be too much and Charles began to squirm anew, whining.  


Turning, he buried his head in the curve of Erik’s hip, breathing in the beta’s calming scent. “Help, please.” He murmured against his skin, fingers gripping tightly at his shirt.  


“What do you want me to do?” He gently asked, carding his fingers through the omega’s curly, dark locks.  


“Fix it.” Charles begged.  


Erik stiffened, untangling him from his shirt he pulled Charles into a seated position, lifting his chin to meet his gaze. “Charles, do you comprehend what you’re asking of me?” He watched the omega closely, eyes scanning his face for any trace of lucidity.  


It took a moment, but Charles forced himself to sober up enough to answer the question, though fighting through the haze of hormones felt like a herculean task. He nodded, forcing his words to be steady as he held the beta’s gaze. “Yes, Erik, I know what I’m asking of you. And I give my full consent. Please, just help me.”  


Nodding, the beta nudged him over on the bed. “Give me a moment.” He spoke, standing and crossing the room he knelt down by his trunk and dug through it.  


Charles took that time to strip himself of the rest of his clothing before lying back on the bed, the cold air nipping teasingly at his heated skin. He was grateful for the beta’s swift return and even swifter action.  


“Get comfortable.” Erik spoke as he quickly undressed before crawling onto the bed beside the omega. Charles sat for a moment, unsure of what to do in terms of positioning. Finally, he settled for rolling onto his side, as the bed would not comfortably allow either of them to remain on their knees.  


The beta seemed to anticipate this as he slid in behind him. Charles took a shuddering breath, growing nervous. To his great comfort, Erik took his time, the beta lightly rubbing along Charles’ side until he calmed.  


Erik nosed as his hair, pressing light kisses to his neck as he gently slipped a finger inside him. To his credit, the beta did a very good job of distracting him while he carefully worked him open.  


Soon enough Charles felt the beta’s erect cockhead press flush against his ass, now dripping with slick. He groaned as Erik slowly slid in, inch by agonizing inch. He felt the want inside him lessen as the beta began to slowly rock his hips against him, gently prodding and allowing him time to adjust to the new sensation.  


While certainly odd, it was not unpleasant. In fact, it no longer felt like he was overheating. And soon enough sparks began to dance behind his eyelids as every movement would nudge something inside him, causing him to moan and begin to beg the beta to move quicker.  


Erik was more than happy to oblige, as he began to pull out further, leaving only the head of his cock still inside the omega before pressing back in in a single smooth slide that had Charles clawing at the bed for a grip on anything and releasing a particularly loud moan from his throat.  


Charles soon found himself with the beta’s hand sealed firmly over his mouth. “We may be on the edges of the camp, and as much pleasure I would take in the others hearing your sweet voice, I believe they may appreciate it if we didn’t wake them at such an early hour.” He breathily spoke, nipping at his earlobe.  


The omega groaned, muffled by the beta’s hand, almost whining at the sweet friction against his ass as Erik once again pulled out. The beta seemed to take pleasure in taking him apart slowly, chuckling at his whimpered pleads for ‘faster’ or ‘harder’ from behind his hand. He never once quickened his pace, and in the end Charles was grateful for it.  


He had never been one to get himself off often, but he’d be lying to himself if he said that that night of his first heat wasn’t the greatest orgasm he had had so far. Especially upon hearing the beta’s groans as he came just minutes after him.  


Pulling out, Erik tied off the condom and tossed it to the ground before turning Charles in his arms and pulling the blankets over their bare forms. Tucking the omega’s head beneath his chin, he sighed in contentment, nosing at the boy’s sweat-dampened curls. Charles was more than happy to press closer against him, nuzzling at his neck as he drifted towards sleep, exhausted but satiated.  


His final conscious thought of that night was how while he had traded in his life of luxury for a less than comfortable life, he had gained much more than he had originally thought. For no amount of luxury could make up for the simple pleasure of another’s caring touch. And though the circumstances were not those that either party could’ve desired, Charles admitted, to both himself and Erik, that he much preferred it to having been stuck in a tent that night with Rémy.  


The circumstances were more than a bit awkward at the time, but he now knew that he had gained what would turn out to be much more than a strong friendship, but a lifelong relationship. And with that thought in mind he allowed himself, finally, to release the remaining vestiges of consciousness and drift off into a comforting sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a kudos or comment. I am still taking requests for one-shots. As always, follow me on tumblr @felivignone-punkrockangel for updates on stories. Feel free to ask questions.


End file.
